In The End
by Cyber Keju-ma
Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang pemuda yang telah menyelesaikan ujian akhirnya dan dinyatakan telah lulus bersama dengan semua sahabatnya yang satu sekolah dengannya. Tapi saat merayakan kelulusan di sekolah, ia teringat akan gadis yang membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta. Bisakah Len menyatakan cintanya pada gadis itu?/masih newbie, maaf kalo gaje. LenxTei. RnR please...


**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Perkenalkan, saya adalah ada author baru disini. Terserah para readers ingin memanggil saya apa. Mau panggil nama asli boleh, mau panggil Cyber boleh, mau panggil Keju-ma juga boleh.**

**Saya disini ingin mempersembahkna fic pertama saya yang gaje ini. Hahahahaha.**

**Selamat membaca para readers semua.**

_**Vocaloid & Utauloid **__**© Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

_**In The End © Cyber Keju-ma**_

_**Rate T**_

**_GaJe, __OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, De eL eL_**

.

.

.

.

.

Crypton Academy. Yah, itulah nama salah satu sekolah yang cukup terkenal karena hampir seluruh siswa yang lulus dari sekolah tersebut telah sukses dalam mencapai apa yang telah mereka impikan. Ada beberapa murid yang masuk ke Universitas terbaik, ada yang diterima masuk ke perusahaan besar, dan bahkan ada juga yang menjadi penyanyi terkenal.

Suasana sekolah pada hari itu lumayan ramai, padahal sedang hari libur. Kenapa bisa ramai saat Liburan? Karena sekolah tersebut tengah mengadakan perayaan untuk para murid kelas 3 yang telah lulus setelah menjalani ujian terakhir mereka.

"Yah, kita semua sudah lulus. Dan sepertinya kita akan berpisah disini demi mencapai cita-cita dan impian kita masing-masing," ucap seorang pemuda berambut honey blonde yang dikuncir sedikit di bagian belakangnya kepada semua sahabatnya yang hadir di acara tersebut. Pemuda tersebut adalah Kagamine Len. Tampak di wajahnya tersirat kesedihan karena harus bepisah dengan semua sahabatnya.

"Ahh, Len, kau tidak usah sedih begitu. Ingatlah, meskipun kita akan berpisah kita semua tetap lah sahabat. Dan mungkin suatu saat kita semua akan bertemu kembali disuatu tempat yang tidak pernah kita duga," ujar Kaito mencoba menghibur Len sambil sedikit menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Aku setuju dengan mu Kaito-kun," ucap seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang diikat dengan model twintail. Dialah Hatsune Miku.

"Lagi pula ini bukanlah akhir. Justru inilah awal yang sesungguhnya," tambah Gakupo, salah satu orang yang menjadi sahabat Len juga.

"Tenang sajalah Len, tak udah bersedih lagi," ucap Luka yang mencoba untuk menengkan Len.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kenangan kita di sekolah ini sangatlah indah," ucap Len masih dengan nada sedihnya. Dia mengingat semua masa-masa indahnya selama 3 tahun berada di sekolah ini. Dia ingat bagaimana dulu dia berjuang berasama dengan Kaito dan semua sahabat-sahabatnya baik dari kelas Voca maupun kelas Utau. Dia juga ingat bahwa ada seorang gadis yang menurut sahabat-sahabatnya sangat menyukainya. Dan sepertinya dia juga menyukai gadis tersebut.

.

_**#Flashback**_

_Hari ituLen sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Dia ingin menjumpai sahabatnya yang berada di kelas Utau. Len berjalan sambil membaca bukunya tanpa meperhatikan sekitarnya. Dan tanpa dia sadari ada seorang gadis yang sepertinya sedang terburu-buru sambil membawa tumpukan buku. Dan–_

_Brukk!_

–_Sepeertinya mereka bertabrakan. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dan tumpukan buku yang dia bawa berserakan dilantai. Begitu juga Len yang sepertinya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka berdua sedikit meringis kesakitan._

"_ukkh! Go_–_gomen, aku tidak merperhatikan jalan karena terlalu terburu-buru," ucap gadis tersebut merasa bersalah karena terlalu terburu-buru. Lalu dia membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai._

"_Ahh, tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku lah yang minta maaf karena tidak memperhatikan sekitar," ucap Len kepada gadis tersebut. "Biar aku bantu," lanjut Len sambil ikut membantu gadis itu membereskan buku-buku berserekan itu._

"_A_–_arigatou," ucap gadis itu yang telah seraya menatap kearah Len. "Ka_–_Kagamine-kun?" gadis itu membelalakan matanya, sedikit kaget saat menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya itu._

"_Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Len. Dia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan gadis dihadapannya yang sudah mengetahui namanya itu. Kenapa? Jangan ditanya kenapa, tentu saja karena Len cukup populer di kalangan gadis-gadis yang ada di sekolahnya._

"_Ahh, i_–_itu, ka_–_kau kan cukup terkenal di sekolah ini," jawab gadis itu gugup. Semburat merah tipis muncul dipipinya._

"_Mungkin kau benar. Boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Len sambil menatap gadis tersebut. Mata yang berwarna merah seindah batu Ruby. Rambut putihnya yang seputih salju dimusim dingin yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan postur ubuhnya yang mungil. Ah! Sungguh manis. Itulah yang sedang Len pikirkan._

"_Ahh, a_–_aku Tei. Su_–_Sukone Tei," jawab gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Tei makin juga semburat merah diwajahnya makin terliaht karena tiba-tiba cowok populer bermarga Kagamine itu menanyakan namanya._

"_Hmm, jadi Tei yah," ucap Len. sejenak berpikir lalu, "Nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya juga," Lanjutnya yang kini sedang tersenyum kearah Tei._

_Wajah Tei kini sudah memerah padam karena Len mengatainya 'cantik'. Jarang sekali ada cowok yang memujinya seperti itu. Dan sekarang dia merasa sangat beruntung karena yang memujinya adalah cowok populer di sekolahnya._

_Setelah selesai membereskan buku-buku tersebut, mereka berdua langsung berdiri berhadapan. Len melihat sepertinyaTei agak kesulitan membawa tumpukan buku itu._

"_Perlu kubantu membawakan buku-buku itu?" tanya Len yang ingin membantu Tei membawakan tumpukan buku itu._

"_Ti_–_tidak perlu, sekali lagi, arigatou Kagamine-kun" ucap Tei kepada Len sambil sedikit membukukan badannya._

"_Jangan seperti itu,panggil saja aku Len," ucap Len._

"_Ahh, baiklah Kaga_–_, ma_–_maksudku Len-kun," ucap Tei sedikit malu-malu ketika memanggil Len dengan nama kecilnya. Dia berpikir mungkin hari ini dia sangat beruntung karena bisa sedekat ini dengan Kagamine Len yang notabene adalah cowok populer disekolah._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu yah Tei," ucap Len dengan senyum terhias di wajahnya yang dia tujukan kepada Tei. Lalu melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi._

_Tei membalas lambaian tangan Len dan juga berlalu pergi ketempat tujuannya untuk meletakan tumpukan buku yang dia bawa._

"_Hmm, manis juga. Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan orang yang cocok untukku," gumam Len sambil berjalan ke tempat tujuannya. Tanpa dia sadari, ada seorang pemuda yang sedang bersandar di tembok koridor sekolah yang mendengar mendengar gumaman Len._

"_Hoo, jadi sudah menemukan orang yang cocok yah?" tanya pemuda itu kepada Len tiba-tiba._

"_Ted? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bukannya menjawab, Len malah bertanya kembali kepada pemuda yang bernama Ted itu._

"_Tentu saja menunggumu disini sesuai janji, bodoh!" jawab Ted yang kelihatan bosan menunggu Len. Untungnya tadi ada drama percintaan yang tidak sengaja dia lihat yang bisa menghilangkan sedikit kebosanannya._

"_Gomen, ada sedikit gangguan tadi," ucap Len sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu dan juga memamerkan senyumannya tanpa sedikit pun merasa berdosa._

"_Ahh, aku mengerti, selamat karena sudah menemukan orang yang cocok untukmu. Kurasa Tei gadis yang sangat beruntung bisa di sukai cowok populer sepertimu. Hahahahaha," ucap Ted sambil tertawa dan langsung menyalami tangan Len._

_Wajah Len sedikit menampakkan semburat merah muda karena di katai oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi dia juga senang karena sudah menemukan orang yang cocok untuknya._

"_Su_–_sudahlah," ucap Len gugup karena Malu._

_**#End of Flashback**_

_**.**_

Len sedikit terkikik kecil mengingat perjumpaannya dengan Tei, gadis yang telah membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta. Kadang wajahnya memerah mengingat wajah Tai yang menurutnya sangatlah manis.

"...Len?" Kaito memanggil-manggil Len berulang kali. Sesekali dia menggerakan tangannya di depan wajah Len.

"Ah, iya?" tanya Len yang tersadar dari ingatan indahnya, dan wajahnya juga masih sedikit memerah.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Rin yang sejak tadi diam kini mulai bertanya pada saudara kembarnya itu. Dia sedikit curiga melihat tingkah Len yang melamun dan tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi memerah.

"Ahhh, Ti–Tidak ada kok," jawab Len terbata-bata.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya aku mengerti," ucap Miku tersenyum jahil. Dia menyikut Rin yang ada di sebelehnya seakan ingin memberitahukan sesuatu. "Kau tahu kan Rin-chan? Gadis sahabat kita itu lho?" tanyanya kepada Rin dengan senyum yang makin lebar.

"Ahh, iyah aku mengerti," ucap Rin yang ikut-ikutan tersenyum aneh seperti Miku

"A–apa maksud kalin berdua?" tanya Len berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa maksud mereka. Padahal dia sangat tau apa yang mereka maksdukan. Dia juga tau kalau Tei, gadis yang disukainya adalah sahabat mereka juga.

Rin menatap Luka, lalu memberitahukan sesuatu. "Luka-nee, kau tau 'kan kalau Len menyukai sahabat kita dari kelas Utau itu lho?" tanya Rin pada Luka dengan senyum aneh yang masih terpampang diwajahnya.

Luka berpikir sejenak. "Ahh, yang kau maksud itu gadis manis yang bernama Sukone Tei kan?" Luka bertanya kembali kepada Rin untuk meyakinkan.

"Kau benar Luka-nee," jawab Rin dengan sedikit melirik Len.

Kini wajah Len sudah sangat memerah karena digoda oleh sahabat dan adik kembarnya sendiri. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi karena memang semua yang dikatakan mereka adalah kebenaran.

"Yang aku tahu sih, Tei itu benar-benar mencintai Len," ucap Luka dengan senyum aneh yang juga terpampang diwajahnya.

"Kurasa kau sangat beruntung Len, bisa dicintai oleh gadis manis seperti Tei. Hahahaha," ucap Rin dengan tawa yang meledak sambil memukul-mukul punggung Len

"Kau benar Rin-chan. Hahahahaha," tambah Miku yang ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Bukankah kau sebaiknya menemui Tei dan menyatakan cintamu padanya? Atau kau bisa langsung melamarnya dan menjadikannya istrimu," ucap Luka sedikit menggoda Len yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena digoda terus-menerus

"Sebaiknya kau cepat Len sebelum kita semua berpisah," saran Miku yang sudah berhenti tertawa. Kali ini dia serius dan mulai menyemangati Len

"Miku benar Len. Jika kau terlambat, kita semua akan berpisah dan mungkin kau tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Tei. Atau mungkin lebih buruk, dia bisa jatuh kepelukan orang lain," tambah Rin yang juga ikut-ikutan menyemangati kakak kembarnya itu.

Len sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Miku dan Rin. Mereka benar, waktunya hanya tinggal hari ini sebelum semunya berpisah. Dia tidak boleh terlambat sedikit saja. Dia harus menemuinya secepat mungkin jika tidak ingin melihat suatu saat nanti Tei menjadi milik orang lain.

"Sepertinya kalian memang benar. Aku harus segera menemuinya," ucap Len yang langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan semua sahabatnya yang sedang berkumpul itu.

Miku, Luka dan Rin terlihat senang karena akhirnya bisa membuat Len menemuinya. Sedangkan Kaito dan Gakupo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya yang langsung pergi tanpa bertanya apapun.

"Berjuanglah Len!" teriak mereka semua dari kejauhan.

"Aku akan berjuang," gumam Len yang sedang berlari untuk menemui seseorang. Yah, dia ingin menemui Sukone Tei.

.

.

"Akkhh! Sial! Aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Bodohnya aku yang tidak bertanya dimana dia biasanya berada pada mereka sebelum pergi," Len merutuki dirinya yang sungguh bodoh. Yah, dia sudah mencari Tei ke semua tempat yang ada di sekolahnya. Kini dia sedang beistirahat sejenak dikoridor sekolah karena sudah terlalu lelah berlari. Len sedikit mengingat apakah benar sudah disemua tempat dia mencari.

"_Mungkinkah dia ada disana?" _batin Len berkata. Dan setelah itu, Len langsung pergi ke tempat terakhir itu, ditempat mungkin dia bisa bertemu dengan Tei.

.

.

**~Halaman Belakang Sekolah~**

Len melihat sekeliling halaman sekolah, mencoba mencari orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Dia dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut putih pucat seperti salju sedang berdiri menghadap ke sebuah pohon sakura yang besar dengan memegang sebuah pisau di tangannya. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Tei tersebut lalu membuat sesuatu dipohon sakura itu dengan menggunakan pisau yang ada ditangannya.

Len berpikir sejenak, _"Mungkinkah dia mengukir sesuatu dipohon itu?"_ pikir Len. Lalu dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi ke tempat gadis itu. Dengan sangat hati Len berjalan agar tidak diketahui Tei. Dan kemudian Len berdiri tepat dibelakang Tei yang tidak mengetahui keberadannya.

Len melihat apa yang sedang di kerajakan Tei. Sedikit kaget Len karena Melihat sesuatu yang terukir dipohon itu atau lebih tepatnya yang baru saja diukir Tei. 'Kagamine Len & Sukone Tei', itulah yang terukir dipohon itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Len-kun. Tapi sepertinya sekarang kita akan berpisah dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali," ucap Tei dengan nada lirih. Dia mengusap namanya dan nama Len yang baru saja dia ukir dipohon itu. "Aku harap aku bisa melihatmu bahagia setelah berpisah nanti," lanjutnya dengan sedikit menitikan air mata. Dia berpikir mungkin hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan sebelum perpisahan. Menemui Len? Dia terlalu takut untuk itu, takut Len menolaknya. Padahal dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang sedang dipikirkannya, tapi sayang dia tidak menyadarinya.

Mendengar Tei mengucapkan kata itu, hati Len sedikit sakit. _"Bodohnya aku tidak dari dulu saja berkata jujur? Sepertinya aku sudah membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama,"_ batin Len. Paling tidak dia tidak terlambat, bahkan mungkin dia tepat waktu. Dengan berani, Len langsung melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang gadis yang ada dihadapannya dan langsung menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

Tei kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ternyata dia masih belum menyadari siapa yang ada di belakangnya sedari tadi. Tei menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Dan dia sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Seketekita wajahnya memunculkan semburat merah muda tebal di wajahnya karena yang memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba adalah Kagamine Len, pemuda yang sangat di cintainya.

"Le–Len-kun?" panggil Tei dengan semburat merah muda yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat mengetahui orang yang memeluknya

"Aku juga mencintaimu Tei. Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah," ucap Len yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Me–mengapa Len-kun bisa ada disini?" tanya Tei gugup karena berada didalam pelukannya Len. Dia sangat senang karena bisa berada didalam pelukannya Len, dan dia semakin senang saat karena perasaanya dibalas oleh Len. Rasanya jantungnya akan lepas karena senangnya.

"Karena aku ingin menemui orang yang kucintai sebelum terlambat," jawab Len sambil menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Tei.

"Ma –maksudnya Len-kun aku?" Tei bertanya masih dengan gugup sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya kini sudah sangat memerah karena sikap Len yang tidak biasa. Bisa dibilang seperti sedikit manja.

"Tentu saja kau, Tei. Tidak ada orang lain lagi selain kau disini kecuali aku. Lagipula sudah kukatakan kalau aku juga mencintai mu," jelas Len.

Tei hanya diam mendengar perkataan Len. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi karena sangat canggung dengan posisinya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Len dari tadi terus memeluknya dari belakang dan sepertiny belum mau melepaskannya.

Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Ahh, bukan, seperti sapasang suami istri yang sedang bermesraan. Sepertinya Len benar-benar tidak mau melepeskan pelukanya. Dan juga Tei terlihat tidak keberatan dengan kelakuan Len sekarang.

Len merebut pisau yang ada di tangan Tei. Sepertinya Len ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin sama seperti apa yang di lakukan Tei sebelumnya. Yah, ingin mengukir sesuatu dipohon itu.

"Jangan ambil pisau ku, Len-kun," ucap Tei sedikit cemberut namun terkesan manja. Ahh, sepertinya dia sudah mulai biasa dengan Len padahal mereka belum meresmikan hubungan mereka.

"Hanya pinjam sebentar sayang," ucap Len dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

Len tampak tenang dan santai aja ketika mengucapkan kata 'sayang' yang dia tujukan kepada Tei. Sedangkan Tei kini tengah menundukan wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam karena dipanggil 'sayang' oleh Len.

Kemudian Len melakukan sesuatu pada ukiran nama mereka berdua dipohon besar yang ada dihadapan mereka. Len menghapus nama 'Sukone Tei' yang ada dipohon itu dan menggantinya dengan nama yang lebih baik -menurut Len. Tei melihat apa yang dilakukan Len dan benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang terukir dipohon itu sekarang. Wajahnya masih memerah apalagi setelah melihat ukiran dipohon itu.

"Ne, Tei, Sekarang kau adalah..." ucap Len menaggantungkan kata-katanya yang membuat Tei penasaran. Lalu len mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Tei, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang sama dengan apa yang baru saja dia ukir dipohon tadi menggantikan nama 'Sukone Tei'. Ingin rasanya Tei pingsan karena mendengar sesuatu yang sama dengan yang dia lihat dipohon itu langsung dari Len sendiri.

Melihat ekspresi Tei sekarang, ingin rasanya Len tertawa melihat wajah Tei yang benar-benar lucu. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya itu agar tidak menyakiti perasaan gadis yang dicintainya yang berada dalam pelukannya sekarang.

Len kembali memeluk Tei dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian dengan berani dia mendekatkan wajahnya yang sedikit memunculkan semburat merah ke wajah Tei. Tei hanya menolehkan wajahnya sedikit kebelakang, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Len padanya. Semburat merah diwajahnya masih belum hilang juga. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat sampai akhirnya–

Chuu!

–Mereka berdua melakukan ciuman pertama mereka dibawah pohon yang menjadi saksi akan cinta mereka berdua.

Setelah mereka berciuman. Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. Sampai akhirnya Len ingin mengucapkan sesuatu sambil membalikan tubuh Tei.

"Aku mencintaimu Tei," ucap Len dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Len-kun," ucap Tei yang membalas senyuman Len dengan sedikit semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Pasti mereka semua mencari kita," ajak Len yang lalu menggandeng tangan Tei dan membawanya pergi ke tempat semua sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul.

Mereka tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ada sekelompok orang yang melihat mereka berdua sedari tadi dari kejauhan. Siapakah mereka? Tidak usah di tanya lagi. Tentu saja itu sahabat-sahabatnya mereka Berdua.

Mereka semua –sahabat-sahabatnya Len dan Tei– berjalan menuju tempat Len dan Tei tadi. Ingin melihat apa yang mereka buat disana.

"Bwahahahahah... Drama percintaan akhir sekolah," tawa seorang pemuda diantara sekelompok orang tersebut yang dulu juga pernah menertawakan Len saat melihat Len dan Tei bertabrakan. Siapa lagi kalau buka Kasane Ted.

"Kau ini. Paling tidak mereka sudah jadian," ucap salah satu gadis yang ada dikelompok itu, Hatsune Miku.

"A-atau mungkin lebih," ucap gadis lainnya berambut pink panjang –Luka– yang kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat sambil menunjuk kearah tempat dia melihat.

"Apa maksudmu Luka-nee?" tanya seorang gadis lagi yang sangat mirip dengan Len, dialah Rin.

Mereka semua –kecuali Luka – melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Luka. Dan seketika mereka semua membelalakan matanya dan–

"APAAA?!"

–Teriak secara bersamaan.

"A–apa-apaan ini? Ka –Ka–Kaga–Kagamine Tei?" ucap Rin terbata-bata melihat tulisan yang terukir dipohon besar yang ada dihdapannya.

Ternyata ini lah yang membuat Tei hampir pingsan. Melihat ukiran yang bertuliskan 'Kagamine Len & Kagamine Tei' dan mendengarnya secara langsung dari mulut Len

"Ahh, aku tak menyangka kalau Len seserius ini," ucap Luka dengan senyum penuh arti di wajahnya

.

.

**~Ditempat Lain~**

"Bulan depan kita akan tidak boleh menolak keputusanku. Kau mengerti?" tanya Len yang sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah sambil menggandeng tangan Tei.

"Ba–baiklah. A–aku mengerti Len-kun," jawab Tei dengan wajahnya yang memerah

Ternyata Len mempunyai hobi memaksa orang lain. Tapi untunglah yang dipaksa tidak keberatan. Atau mungkin dia senang? Ahh, biarkan sajalah.

**~Owari~**

**Huahahahahaha  
Bagaimana ficnya. Gaje kah? Ndak jelas kah? #jduakk, sama aja bego' XD**

**Tei: huhuhuhu. Akhirnya ada author yang berbaik hati mau menyatukan kami berdua, Kau senang kan Len-kun? T.T #menangis terseduh-seduh**

**Len: Ahh, kurasa begitu #garuk" pipi  
Tei: Aye. #naik kebadan Len, gigitin kepalanya XD**

**Sekian fic dari saya. Berhubung ini fic pertama, jadi maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan.  
Saya harap ada yang me-review fic aneh yang atu ini.**

**Saya menerima saran ataupun flame dengan lapang dada.**

**Nantikan fic gaje lain dari saya.  
Jaa matta ne.  
#menghilang XD**


End file.
